StarCraft II unit quotations
, where appropriate. Examples exist at StarCraft unit quotations.}} This is a list of StarCraft II unit quotations. As is traditional in Blizzard Entertainment games, units and individuals will often utter gag quotes if clicked on enough times, at times making reference to external sources. These have been linked into the dialogue. Protoss Archon Carrier *"Uhn anaq paruh!" *"We are ready." *"We are poised for victory." *"Let us proceed." *"Tassadar be praised!" *"Awaiting the call." *"I carry on..." *"This ship strikes as the spear of justice!" *"My patience is limitless...(quietly)...release the interceptors!" *"Our fleet shall avenge Aiur!" *"The stars are under our protection." *"Our light shall shine through the Void." *"Victory awaits!" Dark Templar *"You seek our service?" *"Fear is an illusion..." *"I bask in the twilight." *"The darkness writhes..." *"By the shadows of Shakuras..." *"Twilight falls upon us all!" *"I am the blade of Shakuras" *"The shadows writhe around me..." *"I stalk the night." *"Raszagal, watch over us..." *"I hear an ancient voice, whispering from the Void, and it chills my lightless heart..." *"What would you ask of us?" *"Jakul nnacht." *"Nhas berhu uhna'dha!" High Templar *"We are the light of the Khala!" *"We seek enlightenment." *"Our minds are as one." *"Uhn orokai atum." *"We shall stand against the darkness." *"My charge?" *"We are focused." *"Focus! There is no time for idle thoughts!" *"Your thoughts betray you." Selected Several Times *"Get out of my mind, novice! There is a war to be won!" *"You tempt the wrath of the Khala!" *"Pity! Your mind has been fried already." *"Yours is the inferior intellect!" *"I think we could make a successful merger." *"Aye, the lightning!" *"Do you know what happens to a frog when it gets hit by lightning?!" *"Same thing that happens...(pause)...to other stuff." Immortal * "I return to serve." * "It is destined." * "There shall be a reckoning." * "I feel your presence." * "Our cannons shall sing." * "We march to victory." * "We shall obey." * "I hear the call." * "I am the wrath of the Khala!" * "For the ancients!" * "The battle is ours!" * "Our duty is eternal." * "En Taro Adun!" * "The cycle is...unchanging." * "Let darkness be parted." * "The enemy closes." * "These steel limbs are not my own." * "The enemy has broken." * "I have known only an eternity of war." * "My memory is not what it was..." * "Mundorum malacai!" * "Bothorus ji'en!" * "Glory is eternal." * "Our duty is unending." * "We shall serve forever!" * "There can be only one!" * "Back in my day, I had to teleport to and from school in the snow, uphill, both dimensions!" * "Youth is WASTED on the young!" * "Where's my walker?! (pause) Oh...I'm in it..." * "The second thing to go is your memory...ergh, I can't remember what the first thing is..." Mothership Select Quotes * "As all are one." * "Justice has come!" * "Downloading orders." * "Kenala Atuhn." * "Directive confirmed." * "Guide us." * "We await." * "Direct us." * "We proceed." * "Psi web established." * "By light of Aiur." * "Reinforcing Psi web." * "The white zone is for the immediate loading and unloading of passengers only." * "Shuffleboard on the ledo deck, now commencing." * "Eat your peas!" * "Don't MAKE me turn this ship around!" * "There are not enough escape pods, not enough by half..." In game Quotes * "Defensive systems failing." * "Breach in progress! We are undone!" * "As the Khala wills." * "We are the voice of Aiur." * "Our systems pulse with the truth." * "Our light shall burn the pathway to the stars." * "Target confirmed." * "Weapon systems engaged." * "The glow of the infinite is within us." Phoenix * "Time for battle." * "On the wings of justice!" * "Warp field online." * "For honor!" * "Teleport successful." * "Understood." * "The skies await." * "Z'Rai'Ect Krioh!" * "Where do our enemies lurk?" * "We shall rise from the ashes." * "Warp field overloading." * "Valour shall rise again." * "I long for the skies of Aiur." * "I soar to victory." * "Our fury shall be unleashed." * "Weapons primed." * "None shall escape." * "They've broken through." * "Duty is my shield." Selected Several Times * "I have a lot of nerve...cords..." * "Transmute..." * "Second star on the right, straight on till morning." * "We push ourselves to the end, and when we reach it, we push farther!" * "So I guess that's not really the end...is it?" * "Justice for all! (Except the zerg)" * "We stalk with the stalkers" Stalker * "I am here in shadows." (same as the satyr, from Warcraft III) Select Quotes * "I will comply." * "Clever." * "What would you ask of us?" (same as the satyr, from Warcraft III) * "We are intrigued." * "Fear is an illusion." * "I bask in twilight" * "We go unseen..." (same as the shade, from Warcraft III) * "The darkness writhes" * "You seek our service?" * "State thy bidding." * "You require my skills?" * "I am the heart of darkness." * "Cooold is the Void..." * "We are one with the shadows." * "I am the voice of the eclipse." * "My heart is colder than these steel limbs..." * "Twilight comes...as it must!" * "We are all but shadows in the Void." * "I hear the call of the stars..." * "Night falls...and so will you!" * "I AM ONE with the darkness!" * "(softly) Ouch...that hurt..." * "You look better in the dark!" * "Don't Blink...or you'll miss me!" * "Now you see me. Now you don't! (pause) Oh wait, here I am..." In-Game Quotes * "We cannot be stopped." * "Darkness comes!" * "I strike from the shadows." (same as the satyr, from Warcraft III) * "By the shadows of Shakuras." * "Twilight falls upon us all." * "I cannot maintain." * "The Void claims its own." * "We are the darkness." Void Ray (Most quotes are from the warp ray version) * "Channel the light of Aiur!" * "It shall be done." * "All paths are seen through the prism of fate." * "Calibrating warp lenses." * "Phase crystals charged." * "We are at full power." * "Invasion commencing." * "Conflict must not be seen through the lenses of desperation." * "Prismatic core online." * "Our wills are aligned through the holy Khala!" * "This vessel shall avenge." * "Khas Arashad." * "For Aiur!" * "Prismatic beams aligning." * "The enemy has been purged." * "Infinity burns around us." * " Fire at will, commander." * "Prismatic core failing; we require assistance!" * "Lock beams and incinerate." * "There is no greater void than the one between your ears..." * "I am also null..." * "Always bet on Void..." Zealot * "My meditation is over." * "En Taro Tassadar!" * "By your will!" * "We stand as one!" * "Khasar De'Templari!" * "My life for Aiur!" * "We are the blades of Aiur!" * "For Artanis!" * "Our fury is boundless!" * "Blades of justice!" * "I am Templar! I am the sword of truth!" * "Command me." * "None shall stand!" * "Victory is the only truth that matters!" * "We cannot hold!" * "Justice be done!" * "Honour guide me!" * "It must be done!" * "None can withstand the Templar!" * "Combat is the anvil of will!" * "Our enemies must be eradicated!" * "How peaceful it must be for you to have a mind unburdened by thought!" * "Fear is for the enemy!" Goodman's line from Death Sentence * "Do NOT make me count to Zmer'Glars!" * "It is said that ignorance is bliss. Tell me, is that true?" * "Oranj Ishtal!" * "Victory is what lies ahead Terran Banshee *"Engines screaming." *"Ready for some death from above?" *"Command, where's my back up?!" *"Rolling thunder." *"I think we oughta regroup." (When ordered to stop attacking) *"Now you're speakin' my language." *"Holler back." *"Loud and clear." *"I got my ears on." *"Call the ball." *"Yeah?" *"Receiving." Selected Several Times *"We ain't got all day." *"I'm burning fuel here, smart guy." *"This is the 'Give-em-hell-o-copter'!" *"What is with you monkeys in command?" *"Thanks for the...props." *"You can only tie the record for low flight." *"In space, everyone can hear me scream... (pause) ...cause I'm the Banshee, get it?" *"Today's in-flight movie will be Ghost Academy: The Musical, starring Zach Afron and Korben Green." *"Please turn off all cell phones, gauss rifles, EMPs, psionic waveform emitters, and plasma-based perdition flamethrowers. Thanks, and have a great flight!" *"What's the vector, Victor? Give me the clearance, Clarence." *"Looks like I picked the wrong day to quit StimPacks..." *"Anyone else know how to fly this thing? No? I'll wing it..." Confirming Orders *"Roger that." *"Done and done!" *"Can do." *"In bound!" *"That's fine." *"I got this!" *"Fine..." *"Engaging." *"Right." *"No problem!" *"Weapons hot!" *"Confirmed." *"Turbines to full." Battlecruiser *"Who called in the fleet?" (When built) *"What is it?" *"Well?" *"You hailed?" *"Patching you through." *"Yes, commander?" *"Oh really?" Selected Several Times *"Let's go this way really, really fast!" *"If something gets in our way, shoot it!" *"We are running low on synergy..." *"This battlecruiser shoots, it destroys, but wait! It does more..." *"Let's hurry up and finish this attack, it's raid night..." *"What's with all these blinky lights?" *"Flying this low always makes me nervous." *"Das vidaniya. Don't get any on ya!" *"I've lost my hat! Swing around, we'll pick it up." *"We're going down. Stay with the ship. I'm out!" *"Where's my escape pod?" *"The Yamato is loaded and so am I..." *"I'm seeing double! Shoot them both!" *"Ah, it's happy hour. Wonderful!" *"What do you mean we're out of olives?!" *"I have an announcement! I am drunk!" *"Don't panic, just grab ahold of the nearest crew member! Oh, sorry dear..." *"Its a trap!" (when hit) Confirming Orders *"Course laid in." *"Engage." *"Acknowledged." *"Yes sir." *"Squadron enroute." *"Okay." *"Will do." *"Whatever that means..." *"Take it slow." *"Roger!" *"I'm on it." *"Yes commander..." *"Enroute!" Marine *"Armed and ready!" *"By the numbers, boys." *"Bring it!" *"You want a piece of me, boy?" *"Medic!" *"How's that for whoop-ass?" *"Been waitin' on you." *"Who want's some?!" *"This better be good..." *"You gonna give me orders?" Selected Several Times *"Man... STILL stuck in this chickens(bleep) outfit..." *"How do you take a leak in this damn suit?" *"Whatever I do, they keep bringin' me back in!" *"This is my C-14 Impaler gauss rifle! There are many like it, but this one is mine!" *"I came here to kick ass and chew bubble gum..." *"And I'm all outta...ugh, forget it." *"The only thing you should feel when you shoot someone...is the recoil." *"Ya ever notice that nobody ever comes back to the barracks?" *"Man, am I just being paranoid or is that medic following me?!" *"This one time, at boot camp..." *"AAACHOO!! (Splat) Can't see a damn thing... (motor starts, windshield wiper sounds) Ah, much better." *"Excuse me, I-I gotta burp..." *"Thank you, sir! May I have another!" *"We could use some help here!" (When attacked) Confirming Order *"Roger that!" *"Why not?" *"That's fine." *"I feel ya." *"Got it." *"Orders recieved." *"Aye aye, sir!" *"Lookin' forward to it." *"Boo ya!" *"Gangway, comin' through!" *"Affirmative." *"Keep your shirt on, Sparky." *"Sure thing!" *"Outstanding!" *"You got it!" *"Of course!" *"Yes sir!" *"Sure!" *"Ten-four." *"Go go go!" *"Will do." *"I'm on it!" Marauder Production Quotes *It's go time! *Ohhh, it's on. *KABOOM, baby! *It's about to get heavy. *Let's have a blast! When attacked *I'm in a world of hurt! Select Quotes *"Don't leave me hanging!" *"Go on..." *"Time's a wastin'..." *"Gotta WHOLE lotta love!" *"Just say when..." *"Say the word, baby..." Selected Several Times *"What the hell are smithereens, anyway?" *"Yeah, I got all five fingers! Three on this hand, two on the other one!" *"Baby...you really light my fuse (weapon fires, distant explosion heard) DAMN! Premature Detonation!" *"Baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together..." *"What's your sign, baby? Mine's explosives!" *"I'm sooo sexy. I sometimes romance myself." *"Actually, that IS a grenade in my pants." Confirming Order *"First round's on me!" *"It's about to get heavy!" *"Sure..." *"I'm ALL 'bout dat!" *"Oh, it's ON!" *"It's go time!" *"Why not..." *"Got it!" *"Let's do this!" *"Believe it!" *"Of course..." *"Sure thing." Reaper Select Quotes *"The Grim Reaper has arrived." *"Death from above." *"I'm listening." *"You want something?" *"Time to get it on." *"What's it worth?" *"Fear the Reaper man!" *"Got something for me to kill?" Selected Several Times *"The life of a reaper man is always intense." *"Damn it, I'm out of stims." *"These jets are burning my ass!" *"I ain't got time to bleed." *"You can't get it cheaper, call the reaper." *"I'm bringing the pain, and a pizza in 30 minutes or it's free." *"I make dead people." *"I'm goin' commando." *"To Tarsonis and beyond!" *"I thought I was signing up to be a repo man. Imagine my surprise." *"This is ground control to Major Tom." *"I like you. That's why I'm gonna kill you last." Confirming Orders *"All right." *"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" *"Done." *"Fair enough." *"Agreed." *"Yes, indeed." *"Oh, that's all?" *"Oh yeah, baby!" *"On the way." *"Nothing I can't handle." *"Let's do this!" Ghost Select Quotes *"You sure about that?" *"Out with it!" *"Give me the sit-rep." *"Come again?" *"Boo!" *"Nuclear launch detected..." *"You call down the thunder..." *"...I'll deal with it!" *"Almost counts in horseshoes AND nuclear strikes!" *"I think the female ghosts have nicer equipment." *"Did you see that? (pause) Exactly..." *"Pain don't hurt...(painful grunt)" *"Today's forecast is...extra bomby, slight chance for mushroom clouds." *"I see live people. (two shots are heard) I see dead people." *"Whenever I see a world untouched by war, a world of innocence, a world of lush forests and clear rivers. (pause) I just wanna nuke the crap out of it!" *"Go..." *"Solo operative, right?" *"You have something on your face. (gunshot) Got it." *"I'll paint the town...dead." *"Feeling lucky, punk?" *"We all got it coming, kid." *"Make my day." *"I know what you're thinkin'..." Confirming Order *"Copy that..." *"Nothing to it." *"You're on." *"Deploying..." *"Will do." *"I'm on it." *"Sounds like a plan." *"Confirmed." *"Roger." *"Okay..." Death "Never say die..." SCV *"SCV ready." *"Yo!" *"What's goin' on?" *"Bad news?" *"Huh?" *"Aak! Ya scared me." *"In the rear with the gear." *"Big job, huh?" *"(Coughs)" *"Band-aid?" Selected Several Times *"(buzzing fly, splat) Gotcha! (SCV computer's voice) Self-destruct in five...four...three... (pilot) Uh-oh..." *"I can fix anything! (malfunctioning sounds) If this dang thing holds together..." *"(hydraulic sounds) Hear me baby, hold together..." *"Say...ya got a reeeaaal pretty mouth..." *"Oh, my cousin Lester saw a zergling, once..." *"On the CB, they call me Big Drill! (drill sounds)" *"(flips through radio stations) Hey! I wanna hear some FREE ZERG!!!" *"My cow died last night, so I don't need your bull." Confirming Orders *"I'm goin'!" *"Yeah whatever." *"Yep." *"Gotcha." *"Yessir!" *"Move it!" *"Yeah, yeah." *"Can do." *"Yo..." *"Woo hoo! Overtime!" *"Your da boss." *"We hear ya." *"Uh-huh..." *"It's your dime..." *"Sure thing!" *"Well, butter my biscuits!" *"Yeah." *"Roger." *"Will do." Hellion Select Quotes *"Talk to me, boss!" *"Daylights burnin'!" *"Are you ready for this?" *"Where's the hot action?" *"Light it up!" *"I'm waitin' on ya." Selected Several Times *"Like a bat out of...ah, forget it..." *"Zerg. They're what's for dinner!" *"I'm burning up the road like a big dog in heat!" *"I am Speed. Ka-Chow!" *"Yes, in fact, I do own the road!" *"Off road? Hell, I do my best work off world." *"Suspension is an integral part of any vehicle, but this one requires suspension of disbelief. (pause) Get it?" *"Wooh boy! I'm hotter than a June bug riding bareback on the hind leg of a jack rabbit with his tail on fire!" *"Gotta problem with alien races? Seriously, just anticipate the terrain, you'll win every time." *"Put THAT in your tailpipe and smoke it!" *"Ain't fallin' for no banana in my tailpipe." *"Uhh...I'm in a heap of trouble!" (When under attack) Confirming Orders *"Burnin' rubber!" *"HELL yeah!" *"Let's do this!" *"Word..." *"Is that it?" *"Sound's sweet!" *"I'm goin' in!" *"Pedal to the metal!" *"Right on!" *"Absolutely!" *"All day long!" *"Sssmokin'!" Siege Tank Finished Training *"Fueled up and ready to go!" *"Ready to roll out!" Select Quotes *"Hit me!" *"Give us your best shot!" *"What's our target?" *"Go ahead." *"What's that?" *"Laaay it on me!" *"Got no patience for sittin' around!" *"Need something blown up?" *"Speak up!" Selected Several Times *"Why don't you walk about thirty yards out and stand still for me?" *"I love the smell of burning wreckage in the morning!" *"I don't have to shoot ya. I can just run you over!" *"Hehe, man, I just LOVE blowin' things up!" *"Let me hear your guns, boy. (distant cannon fire) *"Why can't I quit you, siege tank?" *"And here it is, a long drive up the fairway, he takes the shot and... (fires cannon) WHOA!! IT'S IN THE HOLE!! IT'S IN THE HOLE!!!!" *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/From_Dusk_Till_Dawn "Nothing like getting tanked with your buddies!"] *"It's WAY passed time I dispense some indiscriminate justice!" *"If the guns are churnin', your ass is burnin'! If the guns are blazin', your ass is... (gears grind) ...a raisin. I don't know, what do you want from me?" Confirming Orders *"Oh, IT'S ON!!!" *"Rollin' out!" *"On my way!" *"Move it!" *"Rock and roll!" *"Rock on!" *"I never tread lightly..." *"Can do!" *"Yessir!" *"Heavy metal." *"Let's roll!" *"I'll give it my best shot!" *"Definitely." *"It's on me!" *"Rollin'!" *"Ab-Sol-Lutely!" *"Af-fir-ma-tive!" Thor *"Thor is here." (Upon completion.) *"Fix me up, will ya?" *"Hit me!" *"I hear you!" *"I am here, click me!" *"Hear the thunder!" *"I'm heavy metal!" *"Got something for me?" *"I'm wasting away here!" *"Get me back into the fight!" *"Hahaha, good as new!" *"Just what I needed." *"Ohh, it's on!" *"Dropping the hammer." *"It's over you idiots!" *"I'm on fire." *"Oh really?" *"Hurry up and fix me you idiot!" *"Hammer on the guns." *"Eat hard lead!" *"Quiet... I'm trying to sneak up on them!" *"Thunder and lightning, this is crazy!" *"Don't waste my time!" *"I am the destroyer!" *"Sue me, dickhead!" *"I am rated T for Thor." *"If someone asks me if I am really a god, I say yes!" *"If someone asks me I ever killed any zerg, I say yes, but they were all bad!" *"What happened to you commander? They got you pushing too many pencils?" *"What is best: to crush the zerg, see them driven before you, and hear the lamentations of the protoss." *"I am a thunder god!" *"And I hurl thunderbolts!" *"Eawarghhhhh!!!" *"I could aim, but with this thing, I don't have to." Confirming Orders *"Can do." *"Now, now, now!" *"No problem." *"All over it." *"Stick around." (reference to Predator) *"I'll be back." *"Let's go!" *"Watch this." *"Ok, baby." *"Right!" Medivac Select Quotes *"Ready for pick up?" *"Picking up or dropping off..." *"Where's the emergency?" *"Talk to me." *"Waiting on you." *"Life lights here..." *"Now what?" Selected Several Times *"I normally don't give rides to strangers." *"Be sure to wipe your feet at the door." *"Hurry up! What are you missing a leg or some... (awkwardly) oh..." *"Attention passengers, the local time...doesn't matter since you'll be dead soon anyway." *"WE'RE HIT!!! WE'RE HIT!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! WE'RE...haha! Just kidding! Should've seen the looks on your faces!" *"The weather outside is hostile with a slight chance of fog-of-war." *"Uh, why you boys all wearing redshirts anyway?" *"Welcome to the Flying Meat Wagon." *"Walk it off!" *"Welcome aboard. Are you an organ donor?" *"The power of medivac compels you!" *"Oh suck it up! You act like you got BOTH arms blown off!" Confirming Orders *"Heading out." *"Will do, command." *"I heard that." *"Well hallelujah!" *"In bound." *"Loud and clear." *"On my way." *"Understood." *"Acknowledged." *"In the pipe, five by five." *"ETA. One minute." *"Confirmed." *"Let's go." Raven Build Quote *"Raven online." Select Quotes *"Awaiting orders." *"State your request." *"Command." *"Scanning battlefield conditions." *"Engineering at your disposal." *"Ready for service." Selected Several Times *"Logic capacitor. Offline." *"Darn. I appear to have 'Turrets Syndrome.'" *"Command not recognized." *"Cannot comply." *"What are you doing commander?" *"What have you done for me lately, human?" *"I'm sorry, commander. I'm afraid I can't do that." *"Authority override in effect." *"This vessel has assumed control. It has assumed control." *"All your base are belong to us." *"I know I made some very poor decisions lately, but I can give you complete assurance that my work will be back to normal." *"Who said anything about cake?" Confirming Orders *"Job confirmed." *"Understood." *"Commencing." *"Under way." *"Immediately." *"This vessel will comply." *"Order accepted." *"Command authority registered." *"Order acknowledged." *"Right away." *"Systems primed." Viking *"Ready to plunder" (production quote) *"You ready for this?" *"Transform and roll out!" *"Turn and burn!" *"Looks like the big boy needs a little training." *"Fight or flight? Yeah right." *"Transformation systems primed." *"You ready for war?" *"Let's get into the fight." *"Made for battle." Selected Several Times *"Erik! Baleog! Olaf! Come in! (pause) Must've gotten lost again..." *"Well, grease my gears." *"Co-ordinates set. Norse by Norsewest." *"I'm the best pilot in all the nine worlds! Oh yeah!" *"(hums Ride of the Valkyries)" *"Shock and Awe, baby." *"Raiding and pillaging builds character, really!" *"Blood and glory! Man, I must be losing it..." *"By air or by land, all shall fall by my hand! (pause) Wait, d-did I say that out loud?" *"(Viking computer's voice) Welcome to Viking. If you want rockets, press four. If you want weapons, press five. If you know the enemy you want to kill, press seven." *"Fly the unfriendly skies." Confirming Quotes *"Haha!" *"Alright." *"Inbound." *"Agreed." *"Yes indeed." *"Victory." *"No one lives forever." *"Bold..." *"Very well." *"I like it." *"Certainly." Terra-Tron Zerg Like in the original game, after the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. Changeling *"Engaging." *"The process is complete" *(MARINE) "I'm looking for a cat . . . means worlds to me" in black reference Infested Terran *"Your will?" Category: Quotations